War never changes
by Sliwolf
Summary: Years after he stargate goes public new heroes must defend the universe, but will these young heroes stand up to the test. plenty of cameos through out the story. This is a re-write of New soldier, New war


N/A: I own nothing

Time line

January 3rd 2010- Stargate program goes public

October 19th 2011-Melbourne George Jackson is born to Doc. Daniel and Vala Jackson

March 3rd 2012- Karen O'Neil is born to Gen. Jack and Samantha O'Neil

January 8th 2015- a wraith hive ship enters the milky way galaxy

January 20th 2015-Jacob O'Neil is born to Gen. Jack and Samantha O'Neil

November 30th 2016- The wraith attack a small earth colony, beginning the wraith wars begins

December 10th 2016-General Jack O'Neil is chosen to lead allied forces against wraith incursion.

December 22th 2019- most of earth nations have allied to create the United Alliance.

January 13th 2020-the Jaffa Alliance joins with the U.A.

July 9th 2021- The wraith war ends

August 20th 2025- The non-allied nations mount an attack on the U.A. Beginning the unification wars

May 9th 2027- The unification wars end bringing the last of the independent nations into th U.A.

June 10th 2027- General Jack O'Neil retires

June 30th 2030- Melbourne G. Jackson joins the U.A. Marines

September 23rd 2031- U.A. Karen O'Neil joins the U.A. Marines

June 15th 2034- Lieutenant Melbourne G. Jackson graduates from the military academy at West Point.

**March 30th 2021 5:22**

**Jackson home, Earth**

Henry stood in front of his father his eyes cast downward, the cut on his lip stinging. "Do you want to tell me what happened Mel?" asked Daniel.

The boy shook his head, still not looking up from the carpet. "Miss Gracing said that you got in a fight. Is that true?" Mel nodded his head slowly. Daniel keeled in front of his son "What happened ? It's not like you to get into fights." Mel kept his head down as he started to speak in a meek voice. "Some of the other boys were picking on the new girl, I told them to stop but they wouldn't,and you told me that I should help people when they needed it." Daniel nodded "True but I didn't mean to get into fights in school." Mel looked up at his father for the first time and frowned "Dad they were throwing rocks at her and calling her a Goa'uld worshiper, if I didn't do some thing she could have really gotten hurt."

Daniel sighed "I know you were trying to do the right thing, Mel, but you can't just jump in and start swinging." Daniel tried to find a fault in his son's logic but found it hard the child had done exactly as his parents had taught him. Protect those who need to be protected. Daniel reached over and kissed his son on the fore head . "Now go to your room me and your mother need to talk." the young Jackson nodded and left for his room.

Daniel watched his son go up the stairs to his room and sighed. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his midsection and he smiled. Vala rested her head on her husband's back "So what are we going to do?" Daniel again sighed "I don't know, he did do what we taught him, he saw some one in trouble and he tried to help."

Vala shifted so that she could see her husbands face. "You do know that he's never going to be a scholar like you." Daniel kissed his wifes lips lightly "Yea I know, I'm just glad that he isn't going to be a con artist either."

**September 23rd 2031 7:35 pm**

**O'Neill home, Earth**

"YOU DID WHAT?" roared retired General Jack O'Neill, "I joined the Marines, dad."answered his daughter calmly.

"Karen it's not that we don't support you-" Started Karen's mother Samantha O'Neill "I sure as hell don't support this" Interrupted Jack.

"It's just, have you really thought this through. Career military isn't for everyone." Continued Sam ignoring her husbands interruption. Karen looked her mother in the eye's "I know but I need to do this, don't ask me why I just do." Jack let out a deep sigh "Why couldn't you just go to college and gotten a nice boring job some where." His voice soft now.

Karen smiled at her father "Come on, dad, you still have Jacob maybe he'll go to college." Jack shook his head looking away from his only daughter "Have you seen his grades, college is doubtful at best."

Karen chuckled "I'll be OK dad." Jack looked at his wife then back at his daughter "The fact is, kiddo, I've already had to bury one child. I really don't think I have it in me to bury another." Sam reached out and laid a comforting hand on her husbands shoulder. Even after so many years she knew that he had a hard time talking about Charlie.

Karen looked at her father and hugged him "If you die, I will kick your ass do you understand me, Karen." Karen laid her head on her fathers chest "Yes,sir"

**April 16th 2035 9:25 am**

**Triton 3**

Mel lay still looking down the scope of his rifle at the activity in the camp far below. The glare from the dessert making his eyes water as he watched as one of the men from the camp dragged a semi-conscious Jaffa boy out of one of the bunkers they had set up. His figure tightened around the trigger as he watch the man strike the half dead boy.

"Olympus this is Apollo, be advised one of the local children has been captured. It looks like their going to execute him. Requesting permission to begin our assault now." Even as he said those words he knew command wouldn't agree. "Apollo this is Olympus, that is a negative on that last request, I repeat no go." The boy was dragged to a post that had been erected in the center of the camp. "Olympus this is Apollo, the child is no more than twelve years old, again I request for our time table to be moved up."

Mel watched as the boy was tied to the post, and one of the men nearest to the boy drew a knife. "Olympus to Apollo, stand down and stick to the time table. I repeat stand down" Mel turned to look at the rest of his force recon team. They all seemed to agree with their Co's sentiment. "Olympus to Apollo do you read last transmission." The Man near the boy laughed at something and moved toward the boy knife in hand. "Apollo do you read?" Mel moved his figure off his trigger. He knew what was about to happen but if they started the attack early it would most likely fail and end with a lot more people dead. His breath came out ragged as he said "Understood Olympus, Apollo standing down."

Far bellow the large plunged the blade deep into the boys abdomen and pulled it up. A tears ran down Mel's face as he saw the boys spasm in pain and then fall still.

**April 17th 2035 12:33am**

**Titus 3**

Mel signaled his team to get into position.

"OK people everyone in position?"Asked the young lieutenant once his men where in position. Seven green lights flashed in his helmets HUD as his team rest ponded in the positive. Exactly two minute the attack started.

Two of his men killed the four sentries with a knife to the throat. The rest of the team line up behind Mel as they prepared to enter the command building. "Mel tossed in a flash grenade and moved in after it went off. Mel dropped the first stunned guard with a three round burst from his gauss rifle. The magnetically launched projectiles only made a low pop as it exited the weapons barrel.

The other two men in the room were killed by the other men in his team. Outside three other force recon teams moved through the camp eliminating any opposition. The team again lined up as the prepared to go into the adjacent room. Mel opened the door moved and down the stair keeping his weapon ahead at the ready. He almost did hear one of the marines shout out a warning as a short burst of automatic weapons fire impacted against Mel's armor. Mel threw his body back taking in deep gulps of air.

Though his suit wasn't punctured the impact of the round was enough to knock the wind out of him. He fell in behind his men as the assaulted the room with short controlled bursts.

Mel and his team moved through the large team searching for anyone they might have missed. "Olympus this is Apollo, objective secured."

"Olympus to Apollo hold position and extraction."

"Acknowledged Olympus."

His team started inspecting the many boxes in the room.

"Sir, would you look at this these guys, had M-60's, M-4's with M203 attachments. How did These brotherhood of purity psychos get their grubby little paws on military hard wear." said one of Mel's marines as he opened one of the boxes. "Thats, nothing id anyone notice that these guys were wearing dragon skin armor, and Kevlar I mean where the hell did they get all this, shit." said another as he looked over the dead.

Mel shrugged "What did you think happened to all the gear from before U.A. was formed? Half of the old gear ended up on the street. Saw this drug dealer packing an M67 grenade one time. It's not a shock that these guys where using old military gear."

"Uh, sir, I think you should look at this." Said one of the Marines as he pulled on a large tarp.

When the tarp fell it revealed four F-307 space superiority fighters. Mel stared at the small ships his mouth hanging open "Those shouldn't be here."

**June 14th 2035 3:00 pm**

**Barcelona, Earth, U.A. High command building **

Lieutenant Melbourne G. Jackson stood at attention. The silver bars on his high collar complementing the silver trim of the mostly black uniform. In front of him sat Lieutenant General John Sheppard behind a large wooden desk. "At ease Mel, please have a seat." Mel nodded and did as he was asked.

"So how are your parents?"asked the three star general casually.

"Their good, sir. Dads knees are bothering him and mom keeps trying to convince them to move to Florida, you know same old same old."

Sheppard chuckled "So things are normal. Thats good I've been meaning to catch up with them but you know how it is. No rest for the wicked."

Mel nodded. "Sir, with all due respect you didn't call for me just to catch up?" John chuckled "Strait to the point, don't know why I bother you've been the same way since you were a kid." His face then turned somber and slightly pensive. "You right thats not why I called you here. That raid on the Brotherhood base two months back did you notice anything odd about it." Mel shook his head "No, sir other than the fact that no one seem to know how four of our newest fighters, got into the hand of one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in this galaxy, no, nothing sir."

The general chuckled "You've been spending to much time with your uncle Jack."

Mel shrugged "It just doesn't make sense, sir. How could something like this happen, it's not like some one just parked them in the wrong neighborhood, and some one jimmied the lock." Sheppard nodded his head "Your absolutely right , it shouldn't have happened but it did." The general's face them became very serious "The serial numbers on those fighters match those of fighters were supposedly scrapped after training accidents." Mel shook his head in confusion. "That makes no sense, sir. For that to work at least three techs, and a quartermaster would have to sign off on the termination sheet. Not to mention that they would all need detailed incident reports from the pilots and their instructors. Even if they got all that they would still need to some how get them off a secure waste disposal unit."

Again the General nodded "Your exactly right, Mel, but the fact remains that this did happen. I don't have to tell you how nerves this is making some people. There are those that think that the Brotherhood is much more deeply embedded with in the U.A. then we ever thought."

"What dose this have to do with me, sir?" asked Mel

"Your here because I trust you, and I know your a patriot, I need you to find out what the hell is going on. I want you to put together a covert Ops team to find out what the Brotherhood is up to and put and end to it. Normally I'd pick some one with a little more experience than you to lead a team like this, but the fact is their no one I can trust to do this."

Mel nodded as he listened. "Very few people know that I'm doing this, this entire conversation is classified above top secret. I'm not going to lie to you, Mel, this is dangerous and I hate to have to ask this of you. I can't force you to take this job it's entirely up to you. If you say no you can walk away no questions asked I won't think any less of you, but if you say yes you have to understand that theres a good possibility that you and your team won't make it."

Mel let Sheppard's words sink in. A small part of him wanted to say no and walk out of the generals office, but a much larger part of him knew that this was important. "One condition,sir."

"Go ahead."

"I pick the team, if I'm going to do this I need to know that I can depend on the people I'm working with."

John smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"In that case you have yourself a team leader."said Mel as he stood and shook the Generals hand.

Authors note: OK so after a loooong review and some thought on my part I have decided to clean up this story a little bit, most of the plot is going to be the same but I've made some changes to the general feel and flow of the story. Ive decided to make this a lot darker and more character driven.

I Also want to clear up a few point

1- the U.A. military has only three branches the fleet, the army and the marines.

2- John Sheppard is a Marine general not an Air force one.

3- The Tok'ra are allies of the U.A. but not members.

4-Stargate travel is mostly used for civilian purposes

If you have any questions please don't hesitate to review and ask.


End file.
